Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by Kira Delano
Summary: PROLOGUE: Harry and the Dursleys have a blow out and Harry leaves. Ron and Hermione have convinced Harry to come back to Hogwarts the final year. WE START WITH: Harry seeing a mystery girl. There is a new student from a foriegn land who Harry has taken a
1. The Final Return to Hogwarts

**HARRY POTTER AND THE FINAL BATTLE**

CHAPTER 1 : THE FINAL RETURN TO HOGWARTS

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a compartment all by themselves on the Hogwarts Express. They were all very quiet, Ron was half asleep when Hermione poked him.

"Hey, we need to make our rounds." Ron groaned. Hermione got up, took his hand and pulled him up and they went out the compartment door. The night before had been a rough one. Everyone was trying to get ready and everybody was skittish. There had been at least a hundred more attacks. People were affraid to leave their houses anymore. One thing that still was bugging Harry was Ginny. He had broken up with her over the summer. He just didn't want her to get hurt. Ron thought that it was a stupid excuse. Harry was going to finish school then he was going to after Voldemort and kill me. Whatever it took Harry was prepared to do it, but he wasn't going to sacrifice his friends. He was not going to give Voldemort a reason to touch them. Besides he didn't think that he liked Ginny much anymore.

Harry sat there by the window looking out into the setting sun. For no reason at all Harry had this impulse to turn around. He turned his head to look at the compartment window. The sun's final powerful rays made the hair of a girl, it was so bright her hair seemed red like fire. Her eyes also caught the light and the shone a beautiful gold. Almost as quickly as she had appeared she was gone like the light of the sun, had slipped away. Harry jumped up and yanked the compartment door open looking up and down the car hall. Harry stepped out into the hall then went right, it had looked from where the girl had been standing like she was heading up towards the front of the train. He looked into the different compartments as he walked briskly by. He came to the end of he car and he ran into Ron.

"Have you seen a girl in the hallway?"asked Harry almost in a frantic voice. Ron shook his head.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione walked up behind him. Harry turned around quickly.

"Have you seen a girl walking the hall?"

"No I haven't Harry."

Harry looked around thinking where she could have gone.

"Come on Harry lets go back to the compartment." said Ron putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. When they were seated in their compartment Harry closed the door and told Ron and Hermione about the girl whom he saw in the blazing sun light.

"Wow. She sounds pretty hot if you ask me." Hermione nudged Ron really hard in the ribs. "I mean I wonder who she is." Not much was said afterwards till the they train came to Hogsmeade which was desolate accept a small light at the Three Brromsticks. Hagrid was there to take the first years to the boats that they themselves had gone up to Hogwarts in their first time. Hagrid trudged over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, Ron."

"Hey Hagrid." said Hermione as she went up and gave Hagrid a hug.

"When you guys get up ter the shool Professor McGonagall wants to see you. Seems we have a foreign exchange student this year."

The three of them looked up at Hagrid. "Well best be goin now."

Hermione turned to look at Harry and Ron. "I don't think we have ever had a foreign exchange student before." they headed towards the carriages and climbed into one. And it lead them up to the castle. When they walked into the castle they saw Professor McGonagall waiting for them.

"You three come with me please." McGonagall looked tired and worn but seen still was a sharp as a tack. She led them to gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's old office. "Catnip." The gargoyle lept aside to reveal the stairway to his office. When they reached the office McGonagall opened the door and led them in. Not much had changed in the office. Dumbledore's nicknacks of all sorts were on the walls and tables still. Fawks's perch was gone and there were three more chairs making a total of four. It almost seemed crowded to Harry, who guessed she had been seeing a lot of people lately now that she was Head Mistress. Harry was obviously not the only one who had noticed the minor changes. Hermione's eyes were wider than before and Ron was staring at something. Harry looked to where Ron's gaze had fallen. Sitting in one of the middle chairs was what looked like a girl. McGonagall stood behind the desk and motioned for them to come forward. McGonagall looked at the girl occupying one of her chairs who the three could not see. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley meet Miss Indra Gwydion." The girl stood up from her chair and turned around. Harry's jaw dropped. Her wavy honey chestnut hair was just barely past her shoulders. She had a light tan and here face was round and her lips red, but what captivated Harry was her eyes. Harry thoght they were a sea blue but when she stepped closer he saw that they were blue grey. Harry was so focused on her eyes that he didn't even notice when she reached out her hand. Then he got hit in the back by Ron's arm and Harry came back to reality.

"Miss Gwydion this is Harry Potter." said McGonagall "Harry this in Indra."

"Pleasure." Her voice was as sweet as honey, her smile being more so, and when he took her hand it was soft but she a good solid handshake. Harry barely choked out a hi.

"This is Ronald Weasley." The new girl turned to Ron and shook his hand.

"Hi." Ron was going red. She returned his greeting with a nod.

"And this is Hermione Granger." The girls shook hands."Miss Granger happens to be at the top of your class." Harry looked at McGonagall who saw him. "Yes Potter, Miss Gwydion was sorted by the sorting hat a moment ago and was placed in Gryffindor and she is also in the same year as you three." Harry looked at the new girl who looked at him.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts then Indra. Where is it that you come from?"

Indra looked at Hermione, "I am from America." Harry's eyes grew wide and Ron arched an eyebrow. Indra took notice and looked at Ron. "It's a country on the opposite side of the world."

"Oh." Ron shook his head as he thought about this.

"Well I need you three to help Miss Gwydion get settled in and show her the ropes. Now we need to go to dinner now." McGonagall soon started ushering them out. "Oh by the way Miss Gwydion your bags are already in the girls dormitory in the Gryffindor tower."

"Oh thank you Professer." She replied with a smile and followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione down the stairs.


	2. The American Witch

**HARRY POTTER AND THE FINAL BATTLE**

CHAPTER 2 : THE AMERICAN WITCH

Harry tailed Ron down the stairs. While Hermione an Indra followed behind them and Professor McGonagall after them.

"I hope you will like your time here at Hogwarts Miss Gwydion."

"I am sure I will." replied Indra in her sweet voice.

Ron suddenly stopped and turned around and Indra ran right into him. "Opps, I'm sorry Ron." she said stepping back and smoothing out her Hogwarts robes.

"It's okay."he then looked up at McGonagall "Professor, who will be teaching Transfiguration now that you are the Head Mistress?"

McGonagall looked at Ron a moment "Nymphadora Tonks will be teaching Transfiguration." Ron lifted an eyebrow. "I will be teaching a special class. Animagi. I will teach students how to become an Animagi."

"Cool, but I don't remember that being on the list of classes we would be taking."

"It will be an additional class for those wanting to sign up for it, but I won't be teaching it till next semester Mr Weasley. Now could we proceed so we won't be late." Ron turned and went on. Harry was excited and he could tell Hermione was to about the Animagi class.

When they reached the Great Hall the doors were still open and people were still standing about talking. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Indra walked in almost unnoticed. People started to find their seats as the door closed and Professor McGonagall made her way up the isle to the staff table. The four of them sat down the boys across from the girls There at the table they saw Hagrid, Kingsley Shaklebolt who was going to be the new DADA teacher. Since Dumbledore's death they had decided to bring more powerful wizards in to protect the school. Bill was going to be teaching at Hogwarts to, he was going to be the new Potions teacher. Mr Weasley had come home one night and told them all about it. Harry was very glad that Shaklebolt and Bill were here.

Tonks was sitting next to Shaklebolt, she looked very small next to his large form. Her hair was a neon blue tonight and she looked very excited. As soon as everyone had taken their seats the doors of the Great Hall opened and in came Bill in leading a pack of scared looking first years.

"Remember when that was us." said Hermione watching one first year boy stumble when he stared at the ceiling that mimicked the starry night sky. Ron let out a small laugh. Harry remembered his first time here. He was just a bit scared he didn't know what to expect. He wondered what Indra felt when she first came here. She was watching the sorting, Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She glanced at him and Harry looked away so she wouldn't notice. It wasn't long before the sorting was done and Professor McGonagall stood up to give the start of term notices.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years and welcome back everyone else. And while we are the subject of welcomes we need to welcome three new teachers among us. Mr Shaklebolt will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Shaklebolt stood then sat. "Ms Tonks, Transfiguration," Tonks stood and waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione then sat down. "and Mr Weasley will be teaching Potions." Bill stood and gave a very small bow and sat down. The Hall rang with applause. "And," the applause died down. "Miss Indra Gwydion who is our first foreign exchange student from America." McGonagall motioned for her to stand, Indra looked rather embarassed and turned red. Everyone was looking at her, Harry new what that was like. His first year lots of people stared at him, he still got it sometimes now. "Miss Gwydion is a seventh year and has been sorted and was found to be worthy to join the Gryffindor House." There was a great round of applause. Indra sat down and some fellow Gryffindors even some Ravenclaws gave her pants on the back and handshakes. "Since last year's terrible events and events over the summer we MUST take extra caution. Every student must be in there House common room by eight o'clock. Students may not leave their dormitories after that time. No wandering the grounds after dinner. No student is allowed to enter the forest, and have a good year." With that said glorious food covered the table.

Like every year Ron loaded his plate with a heeping amount of everything. Indra sat there and watched a moment before she started taking her share of food. She didn't eat slow but she didn't eat like Ron either. She ate sort of like McGonagall, proper. Ron noticed Harry watching Indra and looked up at her to. She must have felt their eyes because she soon looked up.

"What?" She looked at Harry then at Ron. "What?" She looked herself over. Hermione turned to Indra.

"It's because of your table manners. Ron and Harry don't really get good exposure to good table and eating manners." Indra looked at the two of them.

"Is that what it is?" Ron gave a small sympathetic nod. Indra grinned and gave a chuckle. "I only really do that to either make a good impression, I want to, or I happen to not be in a rush."

"Oh." was all Harry could say, Ron just gave a shrug and continued eating only not as fast this go around.

It wasn't long before it was time to go to the common room. Since Ron and Hermione had to take the first years Harry had to show Indra the way, but he didn't mind.

"So whats it like in America?" asked Harry who had become a bit nervous.

Indra looked at him then forward."Well." She was trying to think of a good way to describe it. She turned towards Harry. "It is sort of like England. Only the landscape is a bit different and some other small things. One thing I don't like about the wizards in America is that they aren't really in to Quidditch like Europe is."

"So you like Quidditch then." said Harry a bit surprised.

"Yes I do. I love to fly." Her smile was big and her a shone.

"Well I am Gryffindor's Captain and Seeker." said Harry with a sudden burst of confidence.

"Really. That is awesome. I am good at about every position. Since we don't play Quidditch much in America I had to learn all the positions and how to do them well, cause hardly anybody would play."

"Wow." Harry thought that that was aweful how people couldn't play Quidditch."Well we need more players. One of ours is in the hospital and another graduated."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said with concern and tenderness.

"It's not your fault." Harry felt a rush of anger and remembered that the day of graduation he was gone. He would have to face Voldemort sooner or later. Indra must have noticed because she asked Harry what was wrong. "Nothing" he replied. "Caprius dextom." The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and Harry led Indra inside to the Gryffindor common room. The first years were there and about half of the rest of Gryffindor, but no matter what when Harry and Indra stepped into the common room everyone stared at them.

Some little first years started wispering to one another, Indra wispered with out moving her lips."Are they staring at 'The Boy Who Lived' or me?"

Harry grinned. "Well considering that I have been here for a long time I doubt the older ones are staring at me." Indra got an uncomfortable smile on her face making Harry feel bad. "This is the Gryffindor common room," Said Harry so everyone heard him and would stop staring at Indra. "and this is some of your fellow Gryffindors."

A little first year in the front of the group, who had her hands in front of his face, squeaked and her friend next to her who looked fearlesstook a step forward and asked, "Do you speak English.", he said it slowly and clearly as if she were a very dumb person.

Indra however did not seem to take offense by this ignorant little boy. She actually smiled at the first year who was losing confidence and started to fidget and look at his feet. Indra bent down so she was at eye level with the boy, who was really quite short, and answered him, "Hai watashi hanasu Eigo." The first year's eyes got wide and some people started wispering again. The young man man turned his head to his friend and said "Told you she doesn't speak English."

Indra stood up grinning and tapped the boy on the head once, he faced Indra again. "Thats Japanese for 'Yes I speak English.'. " Some of the older students started to giggle and spurts of laughter broke out. The first year's face tensed up and he looked mad. Indra put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't know." The boy's face didn't look so upset anymore and Indra took a step back.

"How many languages can you speak?" asked a third year girl.

"I know how wo carry on a very limited conversation in Spanish, Japanese, French, Dutch, Italian, Greek, Swahili, Egyptian, Chinese," she was counting these on her fingures, " Maori, Celtic, Hindi, Cherokee, Cheyenne, German, and Russian. So that is what?" She counted her singures again. "Sixteen." There was lots of mumering and talking then. "But keep in mind that if you know one of those languages I will most likely know how to say 'Hi and Goodbye', 'How are you', ' I am doing fine.'. Little things like that."

Dean from the back asked a question. "Do all Americans look like you?"

Indra looked at him. "No they don't. America is known a the 'Mixing pot' we have people from almost every country, race, ethnicity, and tongue." Dean remarked something to Seamus, and Indra made another remark. "I had a real good friend named Byron who was black like yourself and whose parents came from Kenya." Dean and everybody else was surprised by this information. People then started blurting out questions left and right and Hermione and Ron had to step in.

"All right calm down." Ron stood in front of the crowd holding up his hands.

Hermione was right next to him saying the same. "Now leave her alone she is new and probably not ready to be bombarded with questions and she does not need people pestering her." Hermione was practically scolding them like she was everyone's mother.

"Come on." Harry told her a led her over to a secluded corner to sit. After Hermione and Ron had told the crowd off they came to join them.

"Sorry about that Indra." said Hermione apologetically.

"It's alright." she said.

"So where is America anyway?" asked Ron, Hermione gave him her 'I-can't-believe-you' look. "What?" he was trying to act inocent.

"Indra would you like to see where you will be staying?" asked Hermione in a tone that was ticked and happy rolled into one.

"Yes, please." Hermione got up and led her to the girls dormitory.

"Wow, she is," Ron shaking his head trying to think of a word. Harry not knowing if he was talking about Hermione or Indra gave him a puzzled look. "Indra. She is wow." Harry smiled and nodded. She was very pretty.

"Sharp as a tack to." Harry thought gazing at the chair were she had been sitting.

"Yeah." Ron smiled and they both started chuckling.

I was late and everyone had gone to bed. Harry and Ron were trading rumors when Hermione and Indra came back down talking.


End file.
